


Days in the rain

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Good Omens TV, GoodOmens
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Agender Character, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale whump, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley comforting Aziraphale, Crowley is a good husband, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Other, Protective Crowley, They/them for Aziraphale’s, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), acesexual Crowley, acesexual aziraphale, aziraphale has a lot of emotions, based On True emotions, he/she/them for Crowley, lovestruck Crowley (good omens), luckily Crowley is there, non binary Aziraphale, upset aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Insercuity was a thing aziraphale dealt with often, despite being a super natural being, an angel to be technical, they still had demons of their own.At first their “demons.” Were the other angels either looking down at him from disgust or jealousy of their ranking. Then it was Gabriel picking out aspects of their human form which to any “normal.” Angel they wouldn’t care.But aziraphale was far from normal wasn’t they?





	Days in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So heya back again with hurting these poor husbands with my emotions. This time we have some hurt aziraphale cause I feel the need to vent? 
> 
> Would you guys like some more oneshots of the Husbands either dealing with LGBT stuff or anything else comment please! 
> 
> Your comments give me the strength to post more.

Insercuity was a thing aziraphale dealt with often, despite being a super natural being, an angel to be technical, they still had demons of their own. 

At first their “demons.” Were the other angels either looking down at him from disgust or jealousy of their ranking. Then it was Gabriel picking out aspects of their human form which to any “normal.” Angel they wouldn’t care. 

But aziraphale was far from normal wasn’t they? 

Despite popular belief these demons didn’t disappear over night by the end of Armageddon and they didn’t disappear after a week or even a month. They were still there just lurking. 

They crawled their ugly heads back to aziraphale mind when Crowley had confessed his feelings for the angel and even though extremely hesitant and scared they too confessed. 

So it should be easy now? 

No.. no it’s not. 

Aziraphale was currently laying in the bed they and Crowley shared. Staring, staring at particularly nothing. Moments like these is where the voices would attack from no where. 

Why are you so useless? 

Why couldn’t you just be an obedient angel? 

They turned to look at Crowley who was still sleeping. 

Why would he risk everything for something like you? 

Suddenly like a damp cloth being dropped onto him, he felt cold and heavy. Their head black with doubt scribbles filling the space in their head and aziraphale placed their head back down. 

Aziraphale often felt like this, one moment all cheerful and smiling, then just like a snap of fingers they felt droopy and tired. Eyelids finding it hard to stay up and mouth suddenly not wanting to form words. 

It was embarrassing for such a being like them to act so.. humane. 

But after the whole Armageddon; they didn’t have to worry about sides anymore. 

The feeling of upset ness welled up even more. They were a failure that why they didn’t have to worry. 

A shift in the covers made aziraphale look slightly to see Crowley waking up with a smile on his face. He was never use of waking up besides his angel. 

“Morning Angel.” He croaked and he just looked to happy aziraphale had to turn away. They didn’t want to make that sleepy smile a frown. But the angels lack of response made Crowley shift up so he was sitting up. “Angel? Hey dove you alright?” 

Dove, that was the name he always give when aziraphale was upset. But it didn’t make the angle smile as it usually did, in fact it just made the other squirm and hide his body under the sheets more. Crowley seemed to get the picture as he helped cover them in more covers. Clearly aziraphale didn’t want to show any body off right now. 

“Bad day angel?” Crowley murmured as he laid on top of the covers, more awaken now that his angel was upset. The angel in question was hesitant to answer but then finally gave a small nod. 

Clearly feeling nonverbal as well. 

So Crowley did what he always did on days like these. Despite the beautiful weather outside he shut the blinds so the room was cast in a dark hue, brighten by the angel holy aura. 

He then processed to go into the bathroom to run a bubble bath and freshen uo his face as little. He gave a neighbouring plant a tap on the leaves as a good morning and then walked back into the bathroom where he caught the bath just in time and then to the bedroom where azira hadn’t moved. 

“Toast sound good to you?” 

On days like these aziraphale restrained from eating as one of his many doubts was looking fat, Crowley never said a opinion on the angels weight but he always thought that it made aziraphale appeal to him. Warm welcoming and cuddly. 

“Mmh.” Was his reply and the demon smiled. “Right,” he knew his angel wasn’t trying to sound rude, they just didn’t have the energy Crowley knew all too well. 

Once the toast was made and set before aziraphale who was taking slow deliberate bites till the toast was finished and they moved the plate to the side of drawers at each side of the bed. 

They sat for a moment 

Then Crowley stood up. “C’mon Love, I made you a bath with plenty of bubbles” he gave a teasing wig of the eyebrows. It caused aziraphale to look up at least. 

“Crowley.. why do you do this all for me?” Came a quiet but sad tone from the bed that made Crowley drop the teasing and back into a serious mood once again. “What?.” He turned to face them. “Angel I do all this cause it’s nothing, honestly I don’t mind taking care of someone I love.” 

“Why do you love me?” 

That.. that was new. Aziraphale usually asked them same questions on days like these but never has he questioned his love for them before. He crawled next to the angel and scooped them into his Arms. Aziraphale was tense and Clearly not expecting a hug. 

“You don’t believe my love?” Crowley asked but the angel only shook their heads. “No but why would you?” This is where the self deprecating would come in and Crowley tightened his grip. “Don’t.. please angel don’t say any bad about yourself,” 

“I love you cause how much you understand me, around you I never felt like I had to be something I wasn’t. I didn’t have to play the part of a horrible demon only my coverup.” 

“You make me so happy. Seeing your smile brightens me up and back in the days I used to make any excuse I could to see it.” Aziraphale exhaled through their nose as they sniffed. “Your kindness, oh angel you were the first to show me kindness even though I was a demon, and your selflessness you make me want to be become a better person.” 

He kissed the angels forehead as they both were freely crying. “I’m sorry that you feel like a failure for leaving your side but trust me your better off here with me.” They both Lied back down still in embrace. “Trust me, all those negative feelings give them to me I can take them sweet, you don’t deserve them.” 

A sniff. 

“You don’t deserve them either,” aziraphale huffed out. They weren’t up to 100 percent but with Crowley giving off such flashes off love they were content as the demons scared of such bright light off Crowley love fled, aziraphale snuggled closer to Crowley. 

“Can we go back to sleep?”

“Sure angel.”


End file.
